1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel circuit and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
There are various types of flat panel display devices have reduced weight and volume compared to cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display technologies include liquid crystal display device (LCD), a field emission display device, plasma display panel (PDP), organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like.
The organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. OLED displays usually have a fast response speed and are driven with relatively low power consumption.